the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
Sending mail at the Post Office
Post offices can often seem as intimidating as banks. There's a secret system that everyone but you seems to know and is already following when you just want to get a package sent out to grandma in another state. This page is specifically for the South Creek, Orlando branch Post office in Florida but the steps can probably be followed in post offices around the United States given how similar the systems have to be. The Layout When you walk into the South Creek branch to your immediate right there are a few rows of mailboxes that can be rented monthly or yearly for a fee that depends on the size of the box itself. Almost exactly in front of the doors will be a table that holds various forms such as customs forms that can be filled out prior to getting in line, pens, and priority mail taping. Just beyond the table is a medium sized metal container meant for self service drop off. If your package has already stamped with the appropriate postage and is not too large, you can simply pull open the metal container, put your package inside, and be on your way. If your package is not yet filled out, to the right of the drop off box is a self serve postage kiosk with a measurement and scale attached to the side which will be explained down below. To the immediate left of the doors is an area where you can buy regular, non priority mail boxes, packing tape, gift cards, letters, etc. A bit ahead of that is a long table that also doubles as the area to queue up to wait in line for a mail person to assist you with getting your postage if you choose not to use the self serve kiosk or your package is too big for the drop off box. This service will be explained below. To the right of the table/queue is a display holding various sizes of priority mail boxes, free for use. However, be warned that you can only use these boxes, as well as the priority mail tape if you intend to pay the fee for priority mail. Beyond this display is another row of mailboxes as well as a door the leads to an employee only area. Sending Mail Sending mail via the Self Serve Kiosk To start, approach the kiosk and touch the screen. It will ask you if you wish to mail a letter or package, buy stamps, return a product, make a PO box payment, or to look up information. For the purpose of this page, tap the 'Mail a letter or Package' option. It will then ask you what type of package you are sending. The options are: * Letter (Not more than 1/4" thick) * Large envelope (Not more than 3/4" thick & not rigid) * Package (More than 3/4" thick or rigid) Select which option is appropriate for you. A screen will appear asking if the package contains any perishable or potentially hazardous materials and gives a list of examples with the option to enter yes or no. To proceed, hit the "No" option. It will then ask if you are using any pre-printed USPS produced packaging with some example images above and the option to hit yes or no. Select which option is appropriate for your package. If selecting priority mail, it will then ask if it is either Priority Mail Express or just Priority Mail. It will then ask if it is a flat rate envelope, box, or packaging with further options. If not selecting priority mail, it will then ask if your package fits the dimensions provided to the left of the machine. Place your package onto the scale to see if this is so. If yes, hit the corresponding option. If no, proceed down to the next section below. The machine will then ask you to enter the zip code of the area you are sending the package to into a number pad along with an option to select if you don't know the zip code. Once the zip code has been entered it will ask if you wish to select any extra service additions with up to $50 insurance and USPS tracking included. The options are either certified mail, additional insurance, signature confirmation, or none. Choose whichever option you wish. It will then ask for you to select the type of destination address with either a street address or a P.O. box as the options. Select which is applicable. For street addresses it will ask for the street number and the first letter of the street name. For P.O. it will ask for similar. It will ask for you to wait a moment as it searches for the correct address then present an option to you. If the address is correct, you can hit yes to proceed, if not you can hit no and it will give you other options. 99.9% of the time, it is correct. It will then provide the postage total and ask if you would like to buy the corresponding stamp or, if already stamped, the option to buy less postage. Regardless of the option picked once a total has been agreed upon it will ask for you to make a payment via either a credit or debit card. Insert your card into the slot provided, wait for the light to turn green, then remove your card. Depending on the type of card, it will ask for either your zip code or your pin number. It will then ask if you'd like to make an additional purchase. Once no is hit it will proceed to print your receipt and postage into the respective slots labeled as such on the machine. Once both are dispensed make sure to hit continue and exit, to end the interaction with the machine and so your card is not charged for the person next in line using the machine. Remove your label and after removing the backing, attach the sticky side to your package. Proceed to the metal drop off container, place in your now stamped package, close the lid and go on with your day. Sending Mail via a Representative If your package is too large to fit in the drop off area, you don't want to use the self serve kiosk, your package is being sent internationally, or if you just want to have an actual person help you with postage and getting your letter/package to where ever it needs to be, you can get in line to speak with a mail representative. The line to queue begins at the start of the long table described above in the Layout section. The table is meant for you to rest your package on so you're not carrying a potentially heavy object the entire time you are waiting to be helped but, depending on the time of year, the line can stretch beyond the table. Depending on the post office, there can be four or five possible 'cashiers' so to speak though unless it is the busy season, only two or three are in use at a time. Above the area where the mail representatives sit and help people is a long board which lists the prices for various methods of mail travel, both nationally and internationally. This time in line can let you peruse the 'menu' and either decide on your method of mail travel as well as what it will cost or to give you a spring board for questions once you are called up to be helped. Though they recommend you fill out any forms necessary for your package before hand at the table with said forms and pens closer to the doors, they will often have the forms ready for you to fill out at the front if necessary along with being knowledgeable about the forms themselves in order to help you. If the package already has the address on it, the representative will usually begin filling out the information on their computer without prompting. Similar to the self serve kiosk, you will be asked if the package contains any perishable or potentially hazardous materials to which you will answer yes or no. They will then ask how you will like to send your package (First Class, USPS Ground, etc.) and, with the weight of the package and method of mail travel determining the price, inform you of how much money the postage will cost. You can either agree to the cost in which you will then provide a method of payment or you can decline and pick another method of mail travel in order to receive a different price. Once a price has been agreed upon and paid for, the mail representative will print the postage, attach it to your package and give you any receipts and/or copies of filled out forms before sending your now stamped package to the back to be sent out. Congrats! You can now go about your day with your mail errand complete.__FORCETOC__